thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Undead Room
The Undead Room '''is a post-apocalyptic comedy story written by Freaky Ass Smile Lord. The story follows a man named Johnny (Tommy Wiseau) experiencing the apocalypse and trying to survive with his friends. The series was announced on July 11, 2019. Originally it was only going to have one season, but it has been confirmed that multiple seasons will be made. Episodes Cast and Characters Main Cast '''SPOILERS BELOW, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK All Characters SPOILERS BELOW, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK '' |-|Starring= This is a list of the main characters in The Undead Room, in order of living status: |-|Also Starring= This is a list of the supporting characters in The Undead Room, in order of living status: |-|Co-Starring= This is a list of the minor characters in The Undead Room, in order of living status: Character Appearances For a list of all character appearances, click here. Your Rating How would you rate The Undead Room as a whole? 10/10 9/10 8/10 7/10 6/10 5/10 4/10 3/10 2/10 1/10 Trivia * The author had this to say about the story: "Okay so basically I made this when I was bored around 2:30 AM. It was going to be a joke mini-series but I actually want to make somewhat a story out of it. But I want to clarify some things. This series shouldn't be taken serious AT ALL. It won't be realistic one bit and it will likely feature characters from different movies and such. It might even feature supernatural creatures. So...don't take this seriously." * Originally, Season 1 would only have six episodes. However, on July 17 2019, the author decided to change it to seven episodes. * The author had several things to say after finishing Season 1. ** "I really enjoyed writing this, no matter how dumb and silly it is. I am actually proud of completing a season of a story of mine since I don't often finish a story. While the stories aren't of good quality, I write a lot outside of this fanon wiki as well. Anyways, I've completed the first season of this story, and I'm planning to write potentially a second and perhaps even more. This may take a while since I'm going to have to reimagine most of the story as I decided to leave a certain storyline out of the season finale that'd be explored in the second season (I may write more about this later). I am also planning to make the episodes longer since the episodes were quite short. I only made future episodes so short because it'd feel a bit odd to write a shorter episode followed by a longer episode. Expect the second season to premiere in possibly a few weeks or more or less." * Freaky has confirmed that unlike The Room, this does not take place in 2003, but begins instead in 2009. ** "Some of the pics I use are from present time and it would be odd if I considered it to be 2003 while the actors and characters obviously look older, especially Philip Haldiman aka Denny. To justify this, I decided to change the date of the beginning to 2009 and have some explanations inside the story as well." * Opening credits were made for this series, made by TacoLovesZombies, a writer on this wiki. ** You can view it here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s1htSsXVjEQ* * The current logo was made by Valvedian, a writer on this wiki. Category:Active Stories Category:Active Series Category:Stories Written in 2019 Category:Current Stories Category:Current Series Category:Stories Category:The Undead Room Category:Stories Written in 2020